fantasy_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
World X - Ep3
W międzyczasie pomiędzy Xandredem a Alice nieodwłącznie panował remis jeśli o wynik beztroskiej rozgrywki chodzi. Na ten moment było trzy do trzech. Świadomość o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu ma dopiero do nich dojść także cieszą się oni swoim towarzystwem wraz z ekscytacją płynącą z tego co jest stawką w tej grze. Po twarzy obojga widać było iż żadne nie zamierza przegrać tak łatwo. Omawiane zaś przed chwilą globalne zagrożenie zdecydowało się na spędzenie reszty nocy z stworzonej przez siebie w górze jaskinii. Następnie, tak jak w starych dobrych filmach nazbierali oni suchych gałęzi, odpowiednią sumę nie małych kamieni z których potem ułożony miał zostać okrąg. Okrąg powstał na tyle wielki iż cała 20 po usadzeniu się wokół miała jeszcze sporo wolnego miejsca wokół siebie. Nie minęło więc dużo czasu nim mrok jaskinii rozświetlił blask zarzącego się ogniska. '' - Co zatem planujemy? - Pyta najwyższy z nich, czarno włosy Victor, na oko 195cm wzrostu. - Nie żeby była potrzeba - Rzuca nieco niższy od przedmówcy, Dorian - Możemy robić co tylko zapragniemy. - W zasadzie, co wy na to by każdy żył własnym życiem? - Proponuje Ronnie, będąc znudzony tym co do tej pory był zmuszony robić. - Kusząco i sensownie - Przyznaje mu Victor - Srał pies na przydzielone nam przez leszcza zadanie, w razie czego każdy z nas samemu jest wystarczająco potężny by zaprowadzić ład. - Zatem z samego rana czeka nas pożegnanie - Oznajmia raz jeszcze wszystkim Dorian Tak też zakończyła się cała grupowa rozmowa. Wokół ogniska utworzyły się oddzielne grupy by przeznaczyć czas na luźne pogadanki o wszystkim i o niczym. Victor pozostał sam, w końcu za dwa dni znów będą dla siebie obcy czy może nawet i wrogami. Sam trwał też w zamyśle nad własną przyszłością... - Wyyygrana! - Da się usłyszeć tymczasem z ust Xandreda, rozgrywka skończyła się na wyniku sześć do czterech - I co teraaaz? - Czas się umyć - Ogłasza Alice wskazując palcem na zegar, 1:30 od razu rzuciła się w oczy - Pomoc? - Proponuje Xandred w woli żartu - Dobra - Rzecze Alice ochoczo, chcąc go "sprawdzić", dając do zrozumienia iż ona z kolei nie żartuje - Hyhy - Xandred mimowolnie się uśmiechnął - Sześć gwiazdek mi jeszcze wystawisz w ocenie! - Hah, zobaczymy - Odpowiada mu Alice, dając do zrozumienia iż rzuca mu tym sposobem wyzwanie. - Czekaj, czekaj - Rzecze Xandred, informując Maxa poprzez SMS iż wróci dopiero rano - Żeby się nie martwił? - Zgaduje Alice gdy Xandred odstawia telefon na półkę, tuż przy mikrofali. - By nie męczył - Odpowiada jej Xandred - Sensownie - Rzecze Alice, dając gestykulacją do zrozumienia iż cenny czas ucieka. ''Murata gest ten odbiera oczywiście bezbłędnie. Po niedługiej zatem chwili dzielą już razem kabinę przysznicową jak i naparzający strumień odpowiednio wyważonej wody gdzie ich usta momentalnie stykają się ze sobą i tym sposobem rozpoczyna się zabawa jakiej świat wcześniej nigdy widział, nie w środowisku publicznym w każdym razie. Po wzajemnej pomocy w zadbaniu o higienę osobistą nasi zwariowani obierają kurs ku sypialni, bez zamartwiania się o coś tak w tej chwili nieistotnego jak ubiór. Gdy tylko drzwi za nimi zostają zamkniętę potężny niczym grom szok przeżywa biedne, w nienajlepszym już stanie łóżko, którego sprężyny przez jeden krótki moment dałoby się usłyszeć z ulicy. Zarzucają wręcz machinalnie na siebie kołdrę i niech się dzieje!(W tym momencie cała akcja aż prosi się o time-skip, więc tak też będzie, powody...) Po mniejszej części przespanej nocy Xandred wraca do wynajmowanego mieszkania przed południem. Czeka tam na niego nieco zniecierpliwiony Max, który zaś niezwłocznie przystępuje do zasypywania Xandreda newsami posłyszanymi wczoraj w TV... - Wow...- Stwierdził Xandred - Nie spodziewałem się że zareaguje aż tak szybko. tak radykalnie - Do tego te chore pojeby wymsknęły się spod kontroli i kto wie co teraz planują - Dodał zdenerwowany Max - Każdy jeden jest siłą daleko poza naszą dwójkę razem wziętych! - Nie przesadzasz trochę...? - Pyta Xandred, uważając stwierdzenie kolegi za lekką przesadę - Ile miałeś X(X jako jednostka pomiarowa mocy) na ostatnim pomiarze? - Pyta Max - Nie robiłem dosyć długo, ale jak dobrze pamiętam to 150.000 - Odpowiada mu Xandred - A Ty? - 110.000 - Rzecze Max - Uwzględniając jeszcze transformacje obecnie każdy z nas pojedynczo mógłby mieć szansę na zwycięstwo, aczkolwiek nie łatwe - Skąd Ty taki doinformowany? - Pyta Xandred - Podawali ich poziom? - Szacowany - Naprostowuje Max - Około 200.000 na łebka - Skrywają na bank więcej - Stwierdza od razu Xandred, z poważnym już wyrazem twarzy - Też tak myślisz? - Pyta Max - Taa...Nie mieli raczej logicznego powodu by ot tak okazać byle urzędasowi za biurkiem maksymę swojej mocy - Tłumaczy Xandred - Znając życie na pewno nie raz już myśleli o obaleniu "Wielkiego Pana". - Kurwa...- Odrzekł Max - Wystarczy trzymać się z dala od problemów - Rzuca Xandred - Nie ma wątpliwości że też potrafią zlokalizować kogokolwiek bez potrzeby odczytu z radaru - No, byle kogo by nie wzieli - Stwierdza Max - Czyli zostajemy tutaj? - Emigracja mogła by przynieść kłopoty, różnej natury - Odpowiada Xandred - Tyle ile się da przesiedzimy tutaj - Racja - Przyznaje Max - Nie moglibyśmy się jakkolwiek ujawnić, nie wspominając już o ewentualnych bitkach - Nikt jednak nie powiedział że przez ten czas nie możemy trenować - Xandredowi wytrzeźwiał już nieco umysł - Mają tutaj sale grawitacyjne, nie? -Nie takie tanie, ale mają - Przypomina sobie Max - Ale wiesz że to nie daje takiego efektu jak w pierwowzorze? - W obecnej sytuacji lepsze już jakiekolwiek niż zwykły trening na świeżym powietrzu - Odpowiada Xandred - Na całe miasto w każdym razie spadł jeden wielki znak zapytania. Mogą im przechodzić nawet w tej chwili nieludzkie myśli... - Równie dobrze mogli się rozejść i każdy będzie działał na własny rachunek - Rzecze Max - Właśnie - Popiera Xandred - Co zrobisz z Alice? - Pyta Max - Powiesz jej? - Raczej - Odpowiada mu Xandred - Nie po to splamiłem sobie ręce krwią by teraz miała zginąć - Na każdą jedną salę przypada niestety limit do 2 osób na raz - Przestrzega Max - Zawarła tu znajomości - Odpowiada Xandred - Jeśli będzie chciała to znajdzie sobie kogoś kto z nią pójdzie - Czyli Ty...? - Max zawiesza się przez pokłady konsternacji buchającej w nim - Jeśli to ma mieć sens to nie można pozwolić sobie na zbyt wielką dysproporcję w siłach - Wyjaśnia Xandred - Dlatego pójdę z Tobą - Schlebia mi - Przyznaje Max, żartobliwie - Ale Ona nie jest aż tak daleko za nami - Na ten moment jest od Ciebie słabsza - Rzuca Xandred - Poza tym... - Co, nie byłbyś w stanie zadać ciosu dziewczynie nawet na sesji treningowej? - Domyśla się Max - Równie dobrze mogłeś o to zapytać retorycznie - Odpowiada mu Xandred, wyciągając z lodówki po puszce schłodzonej Coli dla każdego - Łap! - Podziękował - Rzecze Max, tuż po tym jak otworzył już swą przynależność - W sumie to sam też bym się na to nie zdobył... - No widzisz - Xandred uśmiechnął się pod nosem - Ma z pewnością jakieś koleżanki - I tu jest Twój największy problem - Rzuca Max, po opróżnieniu swojej puszki - Hm? - Xandred aż tryska ciekawością do jakiego to wniosku doszedł jego kompan - Jesteś, lub po prostu starasz być się za dobry - Tłumaczy Max - Dla dziewczyn w sensie. - Kołcz Max, he? - Pyta rozbawiony Xandred - Jaja sobie robisz - Stwierdza oburzony Max - Dobra, już dobra, kontynuuj Mistrzu - Rzecze Xandred, okazując entuzjazm, tak dla zachęty. - Musisz przestać stawać na głowie tylko po to by żadnej nie urazić - Max kontynuuje zatem swą diagnozę - Wiem że masz ugodowy charakter, ale sam widzisz...Grzeczni chłopcy z kodeksem rycerskim są nagradzani jakkolwiek tylko w filmach - Tyle to i mi udało się już zauważyć - Stwierdza Xandred, z lekkim uśmiechem odstawiając pustą już puszkę na podłodzę, tuż pod zajmowaną przez niego sofą - A zmian brak - Zauważa słusznie Max. - Jeśli Ty i świat oczekujecie że nagle przeprogramuję się i przestawie o całe pieprzone 360 stopni, to... - Xandred szuka dogodnego słowa - To..? - Max czeka, budując napięcie - Możecie prostować banany - Dopowiada Xandred, symulując potocznego focha. - Uff - Maxowi pasuje taka gra, więc symuluje odczucie ulgi - Już się bałem że nakażesz ubijać kotlety kolanami - Ba, na podłodze na dodatek - Dopowiada Xandred złowrogo - Może innym razem... - Okrutnik - Stwierdza Max, symulując przestrach - Jeszcze jak - Utwierdza go Xandred. Na tym etapie rozmowa się kończy, tymczasowo rzecz jasna. Mija kolejne pół roku, które zaowocowało w nie małą serię wcześniej do przewidzenia zdarzeń... Zgodnie z planem Alice została uświadomiona o tym, co praktycznie w każdej chwili może mieć miejscem z skutkami niemożliwymi do oszacowania. Treningi zostały wszczęte prawie że niezwłocznie Murata wraz z McRiverem szybko, gdyż w przeciągu kolejnych 2 miesięcy zyskali na sile, jak i pewności siebie. Przystali też na wcześniej wysuniętą przez Shiri propozycję dołączenia do drużyny(Dwa składy, każdy po 10 "fighterów") Star Conquers, nie musiało minąć wiele czasu nim stali się jej asami w rękawie Przed etapem finałowym, w każdym miejscu na Xantii zaczął działać jak i obowiązywać system Tatuaży umiejscowionych na górnej części przedramienia. Na każdym jednym wygrawerowana była "ranga" posiadacza (Od A+ do E-), oczywiście zmieniała się ona samoczynnie wraz z postępowaniem jak i progresją właściciela. Wszystko było w pełni bezpieczne oraz bezbolesne, również dla tych, którzy posiadaliby przeciwskazania gdyby chodziło o tatuże jakie znamy dziś, poza światem powieści. Wypada też dodać, iż w zależności od czynów posiadacza ranga potrafiła zmieniać swą barwę Czerwony - oznaczał mordercę, tutaj można już mówić o przypadkach bez skrupułów Żółty - Oznaczał osobę która zabiła minimum raz, nie można tutaj jednak tak od razu orzec premedytacji Czarny(Starter) - Dawał do zrozumienia iż dana osoba nie dokonała żadnego zabójstwa Xandred wzbogacił się też z czasem niestety o wiedzę co tak naprawdę sprawiło, iż Alice zwlekała tak długo z swym powrotem. Jej serce zaczęło po prostu bić dla innego...Na długo zanim jeszcze Murata ją odnalazł. Z tamtym co prawda równie długo nie miała już kontaktu gdyż nie zwracał on w ogóle na Nią uwagi, aczkolwiek w Xandredzie coś pękło gdy tylko to usłyszał. Nie zrezygnowali oni z kontaktu, jednakże przeważała już w nim liczba "cichych dni" Xandred nie był w stanie przyjąć do siebie że to o co walczył tak jak o nic nigdy wcześniej tak po prostu przepadło. Świat się dla niego zatrzymał, mimo iż gdzieś w głębi czuł iż potok wydarzeń właśnie ku temu go prowadzi, jednak łudził się, tak długo jak było to możliwe... Alice zaś widząc to i domyślając się co gryzię Muratę często nie mogła znaleźć w sobie na tyle odwagi by podjąć próbę kontaktu czy dłuższej konwersacji. Spotykali się rzecz jasna, ale to już nie było to samo. W Xandredzie zaszły zmiany o których jeszcze pół roku temu wspominał podczas rozmowy z Maxem, przed zaplanowanymi treningami jak i samym turniejem. Czuł złość i nie raz okazywał to, chociażby poprzez sarkazm, czy inny kąśliwy żart, nie dążący jednak do tytułu przesady, czy też nawiązanie do stosownej jego zdaniem w danym momencie rzeczy. Nie mógł jej wybaczyć(Mimo iż gdzieś w środku tego chciał) że "wybiegła" Ona poza świat jaki on miał już dla Nich wykreowany, gotowy. Miał plany do których dążył i po kolei je wdrażał by ostatecznie pewnego dnia wraz z Nią stwierdzić iż mają Oni swoją, prywatną Utopię. Do kontrastu czuł on jednak nadal że byłby w stanie oddać dla Niej wszystko, gdyby zaszła potrzeba. Dlatego prawdopodobnie starał się kontynuować ciąg spotkań, w różnych lokacjach, często były to nawet i wyloty poza samą Tastrię, na które czasu często schodziło więcej niżby można zakładać. W końcu podczas jednej z gwieździstych nocy ich usta ponownie złączyły się, jako symbol na nowo pisanej historii. Tym razem jednak jedno i drugie było pewne tego że to nie przepadnie, nigdy więcej. Postępowanie McRivera przez cały ten czas pozostawało nieznane. Nagrody za ukończone etapy turnieju pozwoliły mu na to by zamieszkał sam. Ani On ani Xandred nie żywił względem drugiego żadnej urazy lecz z czasem "separacja" stała się czymś, czego obaj potrzebowali, by móc każdego dnia wypocząć nie tylko fizycznie ale i psychicznie. Chcąc nie chcąc, przypominali sobie wzajemnie o konieczności walki. Z ich pomocą Star Conquers wygrali turniej za turniejem. A każdą kolejna walka, każdy kolejny dzień owocował tym iż całe Nasze "trio" nieustannie rosło w siłę. Nim się obejrzeli nieświadomie nawet Alice stała się na tyle potężna by godnie stawić czoła jednemu z Dwunastki, o której nadal po dziś dzień nie było żadnych informacji. Po uzbieraniu stosownej kwoty Xandred również zdecydował się na zmianę lokum. Nie potrafił żyć na pół gwizdka kiedy posiadał warunki do tego by zapewnić sobie lepszy byt. Zamieszkał tam już razem z Alice, gdyż oficjalnie zostali Oni parą, szczęśliwą, jeszcze bardziej aniżeli każdy ciężko pracujący obywatel na myśl o wolnym weekendzie Los sprawił iż ostatecznie dystans między mieszkaniem Maxa a Xandreda i Alice zamykał się na obrębie dwóch przecznic, także nie można było przynajmniej narzekać na to że którykolwiek jest osiedlony za daleko by się spotkać. W odróżnieniu jednak do Muraty Max przestawił się teraz na tryb maczo. Nie tak że nie miał powodzenia wcześniej, wprost przeciwniej, tym bardziej kiedy stał się rozpoznawalny, po prostu w pewnym momencie przestała mu się podobać zasada według której to facet ma stawać na głowie i wyrywać sobie z niej włosy, w celu przykucia na siebie uwagi, na okres wiele dłuższy niżli przysłowiowe 5 minut. Wszystkim wydawało się że czas już teraz mógłby się zatrzymać... Tak jak w każdej jednak bajce czas sielanki szybko się kończy. W miarę upływającego bezlitośnie czasu w poszczególnych miastach wybuchły zamieszki, które szybko przerodziły się w krwawe i bestialskie mordy, nierzadko przeprowadzane w najbardziej wymyślne sposoby, czemu by nie popisać się kreatywnością kiedy tyle technik czeka tylko na ty by je wykorzystać, nieważne jak. Nie ma to wszystko jednak nic wspólnego z budzącą wcześniej grozę powołaną przez nieżyjącego już prezydenta dwunastką. Aczkolwiek byli oni bliżej niźli nieświadomi ludzie mogli się tego spodziewać, każdy z nich znalazł "swoje miejsce" w miastach pobliskim Tastrii. Jednocześnie nie będąc tego świadom. Czy to znaczy że pętla cały czas się zawęża wokół Tastrii? Po upływie kolejnych dwóch miesięcy wszystko co tętniło życiem, sprawiało że chciało się żyć, chociażby przez samą paletę barw, teraz było szare...Zniszczone... Produkcja żywności stanęła w miejscu. Człowiek stał sie dla człowieka wilkiem nawet i do tego stopnia. Źródła czystej wody z dnia na dzień traciły na swej nieskazitelności, z czasem zrównując się poziomem z dobrze wszystkim znanym błotem. Nie rzadziej można było natrafić na porzucone w wodzie zwłoki... Nie ma już bezpiecznego miejsca, nigdzie. Rząda w miastach objęły "Gangi". Można spokojnie przyjąć iż na każde z tych większych miast przypadały 3 większe zgrupowania oraz maksymalnie 1-2 mniejsze, niżowe aczkolwiek dające sobie radę, wystarczająco na tyle by przetrwać. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ - Już czas - Stwierdził Xandred, stojąc przed oknem wykonanym z specjalnego szkła, towarzyszyli mu McRiver, Alice oraz Sky, kolega z drużyny. - Dłużej nie możemy zwlekać - Jesteś pewny? - Pyta Alice - Jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni jak w sejfie. - Tylko do czasu - Udziela się Sky. W przeciwieństwie do McRivera oraz Muraty był on mniejszy wzrostem, o dobre 10 cm - Nawet jeśli mało kto wie o tym że rezydujesz tutaj wraz z Xandredem jak u Pana Boga z piecem to prędzej czy później ten dom ulegnie czyjemuś zainteresowaniu - Poza tym - Wtrąca Max, opierając się łokciami o kolana - Chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, nie? - Tak - Odpowiada Xandred, dalej zapatrzony w okno, unoszące się kłęby dymu, wiedząc jak bardzo przeczy sam sobie - Dopóki jedno z nas wychodziłoby uzupełniać prowiant i wracało bez przeszkód tak długo nic nie stałoby na przeszkodzie, ale... - Myślisz że mogliby wziąc nas szturmem? - Domyśla się Max - Pewnie nie od razu, ale nie należy tego wykluczać - Odpowiedział Xandred, zwracając już teraz zwrok ku towarzyszom. Alice podszedła do niego by go przytulić. Ten oczywiście nie oponował. - Prawda - Przemawia Sky - Nawet przy założeniu że nasza 4 byłaby w stanie stawić czoła całemu Alcatraz(Jedno z dwóch większych Gangów na terenie Tastrii), nie utrzymalibyśmy tej bazy - Po pierwsze żeby w ogóle dać radę musielibyśmy być na otwartej przestrzeni - Rzuca Max - A obecnie jesteśmy w samym centrum miasta. W dzień i noc przy bramie wyjściowej mają postawionych ludzi. - Zmieńmy pokój - Radzi Alice - Za chwile będą robić przelot Skinęli jej głową w odpowiedzi i udali się ostrożnym krokiem do sypialni, niegdyś przeznaczonej dla dwóch osób. - W nocy - Rzuca nagle Xandred - Wtedy wyjdziemy - Wyjdziemy...? - Pyta Alice niepewnie - Lot natychmiast poskutkowałby pościgiem? - Otoczyliby nas zanim dolecielibyśmy pod bramę - Stwierdza Sky - Dlatego najbezpieczniej będzie przejść piechotą, nawet jeśli śpią, mają porozmieszczane radary - Z nas wszystkich Sky przebywał tu najdłużej, więc to on poprowadzi - Proponuje Max - Jestem za - Udziela się Xandred, a Alice podnosi kciuka ku górze, tj. "okejkę" - Znasz może jakąś drogę na skróty? - Pytasz dzika czy defekuje w lesie - Odpowiada mu Sky, dając wszystkim do rozumienia iż zna miasto jak własną kieszeń - Równo o północy? - Nie - Odpowiada mu Xandred - Zbyt mainstreamowo...O 2 będzie dobrze, większa pewność że większy % z nich będzie w trakcie snu - To...Dobrze byłoby się przespać, co nie? - Proponuje Max - Przed nami chyba długa noc. Wszyscy zgodzili się. Max i Sky ułożyli się czym prędzej, każdy w swoim oddzielnym śpiworze. Łóżko niezmiennie było zajmowane przez Xandreda oraz Alice. Murata jednak przed zaśnięciem przypomniał sobie iż jest listopad, przez co noce nie są tak przyjemne jak w okresie letnim. Udał się ostrożnie po 3 sztuki przenośnych "wytwarzaczy ciepła", podłączył kablami do listwy, w której nieustannie wszechobecny był nie kto inny jak prąd. Wskoczył szybciorem spowrotem do łóżka i objął Alice lewą ręką w pasie. - Gdzie byłeś? - Pyta Alice, nieco zaspanym już głosem. - Po portable(Przenośne, z J.Angielskiego) grzejniki - Odpowiada jej szeptem - Śpij - Kocham Cię - Rzekła, również szeptem - Szkoda że musiało tyle się wydarzyć nim to zrozumiałam - Ja Ciebie też, zawsze - Odrzekł, zostawił gorącego całusa na jej czole i niezwlekając dłużej udali się oboje w krainę snu, tymczasowego jak zresztą zawsze - Śpij, każda minuta jest teraz ważna. Budzik(w telefonie) nastawiony przez Sky`a rozpoczął swą arię równo o ustalonej godzinie. Wszyscy jednak byli już gotowi, na pół godziny wcześniej. Dźwięk budzika otrzymał nieco inną rolę niż zazwyczaj, a mianowicie... - Powstań - Rzekła Alice, zaskakując optymizmem każdego obecnego w pomieszczeniu. Bez gadania każdy w przeciągu kolejnych paru minut był już obecny na zewnątrz - Że ja wcześniej na to nie wpadłem - Rzekł Sky, czując się teraz niczym geniusz - Możemy przejść kanałami. - Śmierdząca sprawa - Stwierdził McRiver - Ale z drugiej strony to chyba teraz rzeczywiście najlepsza dla nas opcja. - Tylko jak się tam dostać? - Pyta Alice. - Dobre pytanie - Udziela się Sky - Liczba włazów w okolicy zostawia troche do życzenia. - Aj tam, odrobina światła i znajdziemy - Stwierdza Max - Po samej latarce nas nie znajdą - First time for nothing - Ogłasza zatem Xandred - Zgaduje że nikt z nas nie był wcześniej w kanałach, nie? - Raz - Udziela się Max - W VR - Zawsze coś - Komentuje Alice - Poza smrodem nic nie powinno nam tam zagrozić - Zmutowane szczury ludojady! - Da się słyszeć z ust Maxa nim wszyscy opuścili lokum. Wbrew jednak wszelkim obawom czas przeznaczony na poszukiwania ów włazu szczęśliwie zamknął się w jednym kwadransie. Jako pierwszy na dół zszedł Xandred, za nim kolejno Alice, Max i Sky. - Spodziewałem się że będzie gorzej - Informuje wszystkich Max - Również - Udziela się Alice - Mamy też pełną swobodę korzystania z latarki - Dopowiada Xandred, tonem jakoby miała z nieba spaść manna - Przynajmniej dopóki nie padnie - Dwa razy nie mów - Przestrzega Sky. - Spoko, dopiero co kupiona pare dni temu - Uspokaja Xandred - Gdyby teraz miała nagle tak po prostu paść to pozwolę sobie śmiało stwierdzić że wylądowaliśmy w Matrixie Alice lekko zaśmiała się tylko pod nosem w odpowiedzi. Dalej maszerowali w ciszy, o dziwo cały czas prostym korytarzem. Minuty mijały nieustannie, aż w końcu nastał ten moment... - Hy, światło! - Zauważa uradowana Alice - Sądząc po tym ile nam zeszło powinno nas wyprowadzić poza mur - Stwierdza Sky. - Byłoby miodnie - Udziela się Xandred - Powoli trzeba byłoby zacząć myśleć co dalej - Nie wiem w jakim stopniu to prawda, ale jeszcze pare tygodni temu zachwalano warunki życia na Kirianie - Odpowiada Max. - Prawda - Potwierdza Sky - Obiło mi się o uszy że rygor panuje tam nie byle jaki - Wiecie że mówicie o zupełnie innej planecie, nie? - Przypomina Alice, czując się jakby wybudzała towarzyszy z głębokiego snu. - Dostanie się tam nie jest takie niemożliwe - Odpowiada jej Max - Nie jednym się już udało. Poza tym wstęp tam otwarty. - Stawiałbym na rakietę - Do wymiany zdań dołącza Xandred - W najlepszyn wypadku prom. - Nie sądzisz że w przypadku promu byłoby to bardziej...Spopularyzowane? - Pyta Sky, niemalże retorycznie - Tymczasem nikt o tym nie rzekł nawet słowa. - Albo patent ruszył niedługo po tym jak wszystko się spieprzyło - Zauważa Max - Nie jedna z szych najpewniej już dawno się przeniosła w obronie własnego tyłka - Co najmniej prawdopodobnie - Dodaje od siebie Alice - Czyli szukamy igły w stogu siana, do tego po omacku - Oznajmia Sky - Chyba że ktoś ma jakieś dobre kontakty - Teraz powinnam powiedzieć że posiadam kogoś z dalszej rodziny? - Pyta żartobliwie Alice, na co wszyscy reagują uśmiechem - Fajnie by było mieć... - Może by tak uderzyć na stolicę? - Proponuje Xandred - Jeśli gdzieś temat ma być jeszcze przynajmniej ciepły, to raczej tylko tam. - Tylko że do stolicy dzieli nas jeszcze więcej aniżeli do Ksandrosu - Przypomina Max - Ryzyko jest mega duże. - Tak samo jak pozostanie tutaj czy w najbliższej okolicy - Wtrąca Alice - Na żadnego z nas nie ma chyba żadnego listu gończego, nie? - Mówisz o przemieszczaniu się w dzień, tak? - Domyśla się Sky. - Tak też od teraz będzie - Dopowiada od siebie Xandred - Udało się wyjść poza Tastrie, teraz wystarczy tylko nie zbliżać się do każdego napotkanego miasta bez większej potrzeby i wszystko będzie cacy, niezależnie od pory. - Jak już mówimy o tym... - Da się usłyszeć ze strony Maxa - Na ile wystarczy zapasów? - Gdyby założyć że każde z nas przechodzi na lekką dietę to na tydzień - Odpowiada Sky, który sam też wszystko przeliczał podczas pakowania - Dobrze byłoby przez ten czas pokonać możliwe jak największy dystans. - Radary w miastach swoim działaniem nie wykraczają poza mury miasta, nie? - Przypomina sobie Xandred. - Blisko - Odpowiada mu Sky - Promień 5 kilometrów wokół każdego miasta. - Znośnie - Stwierdza Max - W obecnej sytuacji nie powinno być problemu z tym by utrzymać stosowny dystans. Będziemy mogli pozwolić sobie na lot. - Nie za szybki, ale zawsze coś - Rzecze Xandred - Zatem w dzień lot, w nocy 4 godziny snu i potem do świtu będziemy poruszać się o własnych siłach - Brzmi dobrze - Stwierdza Sky - Pełny odpoczynek dopiero kiedy dotrzemy do celu. - Weź też warunki pogodowe pod uwage - Dodaje Xandred - Nie pali się, nie musimy iść w deszczu. - Równe 7 dni powinno nam spokojnie wystarczyć - Stwierdza Alice. - W najgorszym razie dzień dłużej - Szacuje Sky - Prognoza pogody na ten tydzień była korzystna, wystarczająco. - Co jest Xandred? - Zagaja go Max, widząc iż ten stoi na uboczu, podczas gdy Alice dyskutowała o czymś z Sky`iem - Jakoś tak nie wyraźnie wyglądasz odkąd tylko wyruszyliśmy. - A nic takiego, to tylko złe przeczucia - Odpowiada mu Xandred, rzucając oko na Alice. - Boisz się o nią, co nie? - Dla Maxa już wszystko stało się jasne - Przetrwała już tyle złego, to teraz dotrwa z nami do opuszczenia Tristramu. Każdy z nas włoży w to tyle ile można. - Wiem - Xandred odpowiada krótko - Gdybym teraz miał ją stracić...Niezależnie od tego ile już się zdążyło zmienić, posypałbym się całkowicie. - Nie stracisz - Max dodaje kompanowi otuchy - Po to w końcu trenowałeś, często ponad własne siły, co nie? - Tak, racja - Xandredowi udało się wziąć garść. - Nad czym tak debatowaliście? - Pyta Sky widząc zbliżających kumpli. - Właśnie? - Dopytuje Alice, ruszając zdecydowanym krokiem w kierunku Xandreda, by następnie się w niego wtulić. - A, męskie sprawy, co nie? - Odpowiada Xandred - Pewnie, tylko męskie - Potwierdza Max - Tajne też. - Szkoda - Przyznaje Sky, licząc iż utrafi się i dla niego kawałek z wątka ów tajemnicy. - Mam się zacząć bać? - Pyta Alice, z żartobliwym tonem. - Nie, raczej nie - Odpowiada jej Xandred, dając do zrozumienia iż faktycznie tak jest. - Gdzie teraz, Sky? - Pyta Max - W zasadzie to do samego Ksandrosu możemy przemieszczać się jak dusza zapragnie - Odpowiada Sky, obejmując wzrokiem wszystkich - Za Ksandrosem pokierujemy się na Astral, stamtąd prowadzi ekspresówka, aż po samą stolicę. - Ksandros, największy burdel...- Udziela się Xandred - Tam się zaczęło... - Da się je obejść - Kontynuuje Sky - Ze spokojem. - Do samego Ksandrosu możemy kierować się wcześniej przebytą drogą do Tastrii - Da się usłyszeć z ust Maxa - Xandred, pamiętasz jeszcze jak to było, nie? - Pewnie - Xandred odpowiada prawie jak gdyby z automatu - Droga praktycznie na wprost cały czas. - Tak właściwie.... - Alice zaczeła się zastanawiać - Czemu dokładnie zależy nam na unikaniu pozostałych miast? - By uniknąć zbędnych kłopotów - Odpowiada jej Sky, bawiący się teraz scyzorykiem, co zostało mu jako spadek po ojcu - Nie skromnie mówiąc trójka z nas jest teraz co najmniej rozpoznawalna. Magnez na kłopoty. - Nawet jeśli we 3 razem siłą bylibyśmy ponad całe jedno miasto, to nadal nie gwarantowałoby to w pełni bezpieczeństwa Tobie - Dopowiada Xandred. w końcu zdradzając się z tym co go męczyło, jednakże minie jeszcze troche czasu nim Alice się zorientuje. - Umiem o siebie zadbać - Alice przez chwile zastanawiała się czy odpowiedzieć z oburzeniem czy bez niego. - Pewnie że umiesz -Uspokaja Max - Ale w naszym przypadku mało gdzie teraz będzie bezpiecznie. - Chociażby dlatego że jesteś co najmniej ładna - Dodaje od siebie Sky, co owocuje tym że Xandred obdarza go ciepłym spojrzeniem o mniej ciepłym przekazie. - Dzięki - Alice odpowiada, czując się bardziej przekonana do całej sprawy - Nie traćmy czasu - Sugeruje Max symulując stukanie palcem o wierzchnią część zegarka, którego zresztą nie ma. Tak czy inaczej wszyscy się z nim zgadzają. Jako iż niedawno co nastał dzień to też sposób przemieszczania sie był niczym innym aniżeli lotem. Swobodnym, nie za szybkim, bez wzbudzania zbędnych podejrzeń. Przez pewien moment Xandreda uderzyło dziwne uczucie, miało to miejsce w momencie przelotu nad lasem, gdzie to Murata ostatecznie wywiedział się o miejscu pobytu Alice. Karząc przy okazji tych którzy ją uprowadzili. Śmiertelnie. - To było tam, co nie? - Pyta Alice po tym jak zbliżyła sie Xandreda - Ta moc którą wtedy uwolniłeś, wtedy już wiedziałeś gdzie dokładnie masz lecieć, nie? - Taaak - Odpowiada jej Murata - Nie liczyło się nic więcej - I tu pojawiam się ja - Dodaje od siebie Max, przeciągając ostatnie słowo. - Ano, zjawił się niedługo później - Dopowiada Xandred - A Ty Sky, jak się tu znalazłeś? - Wiesz, dorosłe życie, niezależność - Wymienia Sky - Przeprowadziłem się tu 5 lat temu, wcześniej mieszkałem w Argonie. - Optymalnie - Stwierdza Max - Nasza trójka rezydowała wcześniej w Ksandrosie właśnie - Od razu rzuceni na głęboką wodę, co? - Domyśla się Sky iż szok musiał towarzyszyć im wtedy nie mały. - Tak po szyje - Odpowiada Alice, żartobliwym akcentem - Było źle. - Gówno jechało po bandzie - Dodaje od siebie Xandred - Maxa omal nie zabili - Weź, wtedy byłem leszcz - Broni się Max - Teraz załatwiłbym ich wszystkich pierdnięciem, jednym. - U mnie w rzeczywistości było niewiele lepiej, po prostu zaczęło się to wszystko nieco później - Mówi Sky - Dzieli nas w Argonie jednak nie mały kawałek od Ksandrosu - Ano, wystarczający - Udziela się Max i na tym też to ów temat umarł. - Witam Ksandros - Da się znów usłyszeć Maxa, gdy dotarli tu po niemalże 5 godzinach szczęśliwie nieprzerwanego lotu - Ah te powroty na stare śmieci... - Nie jest źle - Stwierdza Sky, sprawdzający godzinę w smartfonie - Dochodzi 12 - Wystarczy teraz obejść ten pierdolnik i jazda na ekspresówke - Mówi zadowolony Xandred - Stolica powinna nam sie ukazać przed oczyma nim zmrok zapadnie - Dalej i tak czeka nas szukanie po omacku - Mówi Alice - Nie będziemy chyba wypytywać o to każdego napotkanego przechodnia. - Prawda - Dołącza się Sky. - Mamy pieniądze, nie? - Pyta Max, retorycznie. - Wynajmiemy coś na jakiś czas - Dopowiada od siebie Xandred - Kiedyś coś musi się nam obić o uszy. - Najlepiej byłoby znaleźć coś w centrum - Podpowiada Sky. - Mhm, największy kocioł to i większa szansa na to że ktoś nieświadomie wyśpiewa nam czego potrzebujemy - Alice wydaje się to sensownym rozwiązaniem. - W Phoenix byłoby dobrze odpocząć - Sugeruje Xandred - Nie wiadomo co czeka nas w samej stolicy. - Wbrew tego jak je nazwano nie jest to za wielkie miasto, faktycznie nie zaszkodzi się tam zatrzymać - Stwierdza Sky - Miałem okazje być tam jakiś czas temu, względnie spokojnie. - Wystarczająco - Kwituje Alice - Nie traćmy czasu. podpisałabym teraz nawet i cyrograf za długą kąpiel w wannie. - Prysznic lepszy - Odzywa się Max. - No chyba nie - Xandred również okazuje się być zwolennikiem wanien - 2 na 1, dobra - Max będąc świadom iż 2 osób nie przegada poddaje temat - Ty Sky pewnie idziesz w natural, co? - Heh, tylko w odpowiednim sezonie - Odpowiada mu Sky - Pozostanę jednak bezstronny. -Buehehe - Alice zaśmiała się triumfalnie - Możesz turlać dropsa - Zaraz po Tobie... - Max odpowiada jej, lecz na tyle cicho iż usłyszał to praktycznie tylko on sam. Za długo przebywał z Xandredem by nie być świadom tego kiedy można mu podpaść i zbliżyć się w kierunku jego "czarnej listy". Ten zaś mimo oziębły po bagażu doświadczeń nadal z punktu widzenia osoby trzeciej przedstawiał się jako najzwyklejszy, zakochany chłopak. - Ekspresówkę robimy jutro z samego rana - Oznajmia Xandred - Możliwe że jeszcze tego samego dnia uda nam się ogarnąć więcej niż się można spodziewać CDN...